A Different Kind of Danger
by brooktroutlittleriver
Summary: Jessica Dixon is a third class girl who wants to escape her past by boarding the Titanic, but she may just walk right back into it. Only a sixth officer James Moody can help Jess, but will he be able to do it in time?
1. A Bump and a Ruined Dress

**Hey guys! This is my first Titanic fanfic! I never really liked the story of Jack and Rose, so I made my own twist on the story by taking my own character and and officer! I love Titanic officer fanfictions! So read, review, and enjoy! I have also written fanfics for Phantom of the Opera (2), The Outsiders (completed), and Sleepy Hollow. Haha, I guess I have a thing for fanfictions set in the past :)**

* * *

_Chapter one: A Bump and a Ruined Dress_

_April, 1912_

The wind blows locks of dark brown hair across my face. Finally after years of waiting I can finally get out of this wretched country! The _Titanic _forms a huge shadow above me as I walk to give my ticket to an officer who is collecting them. As I wait in line, I am surrounded in a pouf of skirts in all colors, brown for third class, blue for second class, and royal purple for first class. I myself am wearing a simple green thing with some black lace. As I reach the front of the line I give my ticket to the man.

"Miss Jessica Dixon?" I give a small nod, he continues, "F-29, third class. Enjoy your stay aboard the Titanic Miss Dixon." He places a key into my hand.

"Thank you." I smile before continuing down to F-deck, carrying my small carpet bag. I am just walking across the deck admiring the view of the ocean when I hit something hard and stumble backwards into a small puddle on the deck. "Ouf!" I cry out as I land hard on my backside, completely soaking my only good dress.

"I am terribly sorry miss! Are you ok?" Someone says, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me to my feet. When I look up I see a young man, 20-23, brown hair, hazel eyes staring intently at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you ok?" He repeats, letting go of my arm to smooth down his coat. His blue coat with gold buttons, an officer then.

"Yes, I'm fine, except for the fact that my bum hurts and my only acceptable dress is ruined," I sigh, attempting to regain some dignity.

He looks down and sees that the entire back of my skirt is wet and splattered with mud, the wind blows and I shiver, he notices.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

I nod in reply.

"Let's get you back to your room, miss..."

"Miss Jessica Dixon, but please call me Jess, Jessica is such a formal name, too formal for third class scum like me."

He laughs, "I think it's rather a pretty name, Miss Dixon. Sixth Officer James Moody at your service." Moody bows low and I laugh. "If it makes you feel any better Miss Dixon, I am the lowest of the low for Titanic officers, so that would make me officer scum." We have a good laugh at that one.

The wind picks up again, "I better get back to my cabin, Mr. Moody. Will I be seeing you sometime again?" I ask.

Mr. Moody smiles, "I hope so, we scum always stick together in the end!" I smile back, curtsy as the first class do, and dash off to my cabin, hoping that no one else will see the huge water stain on the back of my dress.

_26, 27, 28, 29! Ah ha! There it is! _I think to myself when I reach my door. I shuffle through my bag for the key and stick it through the lock, take a deep breath, and push the door open. All the breath leaves me when I see my room, it is absolutely beautiful! It is better than most second class hotels with a bunk bed, small vanity, and faucet. I give myself a minute to take it all in, then I walk inside and close the door behind me, pulling my dress off. I quickly shuffle through my bag for another dress and pull out an everyday brown one, not perfect for this special day, but it will have to do.

After I am dressed and presentable, I hurry out to the deck again to watch the take off of the ship. I have to fight my way through other third class passengers to get to the rail. I look below and see teary faces screaming goodbye and good luck. Cameras flash excitedly, trying to catch a glimpse of the takeoff of the grandest ship in the world. Others around me yell love to their families and friends and I begin to feel melancholy, I have no one to say goodbye to and no one to look forward to greeting when we reach America.

I feel a lurch and she's off! And we're on our way!_ Now, _I think to myself, _I can finally be free. _I close my eyes and smell the salt of the water, the feel of the breeze on my face. I open my eyes and look up at the first class deck, expecting to see women on mens' arms and smiling faces, but instead find myself staring into the eyes of a dark haired man, suit ironed to perfection, not a hair out of place.

_No, no, no, no! _I think to myself as I stumble away from the rail. _No, no, no, no! Not Cal! _Then I pass out.

* * *

**Oh no, poor Jessica...so much suspense! So here's the first chapter! Woot woot, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll post faster! I'll maybe even include you as one of the characters in my story ;) have a very merry christmas! **


	2. I'm Waking Up

**This has got to be my favorite fanfiction I've written in a really long time! I hope you guys like it so long! I'll be updating all the time for the next 13 days because I'm on my Christmas break! I'm very happy that I already have one review, and I got it in the first few hours of posting my first chapter! Please, please, please, with sugar on top, please review, each ones makes me want to write more and update much faster!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: I'm Waking Up (based off of the lyrics by ImagineDragons "Radioactive")_

_April, 1912_

I wake up to see a pair of concerned hazel eyes staring into mine. "Miss Dixon are you alright?" I immediately recognize the voice of Mr. Moody.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright," I say attempting to stand up, but I begin to see spots in my eyes and almost topple over; Mr. Moody's strong arms catch me and pull me flush against his chest. I breathe in deeply and close my eyes, trying to get my blood circulating again. After I feel like I can stand on my own I back up from Mr. Moody and feel myself blush at all of the people staring at me.

"I am so sorry Officer! Just the thought of leaving home, it scared me and I pass out," I lie putting on my best sad face.

"Aye! I agree with you miss, my first time leaving home was bad too, cried myself to sleep every night, I did." Moody says, worry still apparent in his eyes.

I nod, looking back up to the first class deck to see if Cal was still there, thank god he wasn't. "Well," I say, forcing a smile, "I better be off then! Can't have myself falling everywhere! Heck, if I do it again people might start to think that the Titanic is cursed!" I curtsy and begin to turn around to walk back to my room when Officer Moody grabs hold of my arm to stop me.

"Wait! I'll walk back with you, so I can make sure you'll get back to your room safely." He says with a sympathetic smile.

_Ever the gentlemen Mr. Moody, _I think to myself, but I don't say it. "Thank you, sir. My room is F-29."

"Ok, but you don't have to call me _sir _I'm practically the same class as you and we are the same age, so it makes me feel old!" Mr. Moody says with a slight laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking, _James, _how old are you?" I ask, making sure to enunciate his name.

Moody stands to his full height and replies, "I am twenty-three, but I'm having my twenty-forth birthday in two days."

"Wow, a birthday on the Titanic! That will be grand!" I exclaim.

He chuckles, "I hope so Miss Dixon, and now that you know my age, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty, but I'm having my twenty-first birthday in two days," I say lowering my voice in an attempt to imitate Moody's.

"Ahh! So it looks like we are going to be celebrating our birthday's together, eh?"

"I guess so! We'll have to meet up and celebrate it together! Also, please call me Jess, I don't feel or look like a miss." I tell give with a sideways grin.

We're at my cabin now and we stop in front of my door. I look up into Officer Moody's eyes. He leans down to whisper something in my ear, "You may not look like a miss, but you do look like a Mrs." He then straightens up and walks in the opposite direction just as fast as he came. What could he have possibly meant by that last comment?

I look down a check my watch, by Jove! It's already six o'clock and I still haven't gone down and gotten my dinner yet! I start to dash down the hall, holding my skirts up in my hands, but I stop when I realize what Mr. Moody will think of me if I go running down the hall in my state and after he told me to go in my room. My stomach grumbles and I decide that I'm going to dinner no matter what he may think. I walk slowly down the halls passing by drying paint, works of art, and beautiful vases. When I finally reach the door to the dinning hall I see that all the food is nearly gone and people have begun to dance and play music. I grab a plate of spaghetti and sit down at an open table in the very right corner of the room.

While I'm eating I watch the people twirl and clap their hands, but I know that even if I'm technically the same class as them, I am nothing like them. I finish my food and put the plate in the kitchen and am about to leave when an arm grabs mine.

"Where are you going? The fun has just started! Why don't you come and join us?" A woman with dirty blonde hair in a tightly wound knot is saying to me with a smile. "My name's Alexandria, but you can call me Alex!" She drags me over to a small group in the middle of the dance floor. Alex points to a man with black hair, "That's my brother Joseph and that is my husband Will!" She points over to another man with brown hair and a tan cap.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I reply quietly, not trying to look anyone in the eyes.

"What's ye name, sweetheart?" The black haired one says with a smile and a think Irish accent.

"Jessica, but please call me Jess, everyone does," I say shyly.

"Will you dance with us?" Alexandria asks hopefully.

I look around to the crowd of people and Alex, Joseph, and Will, it does look sort of fun, "No, I must really get going I am very tired and must get some sleep."

"Will we be seeing you again?" Will asks.

I let out a small smile, "Of course." Then I turn and walk out of the hall and to my room. Inside I pull off all my layers of skirts and petticoats and hop into bed.

I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of a certain man with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter two is now up for you guys to read. Alexandria is based on my very wonderful and only reviewer! Like I said whoever reviews I'll add you in as a character! Also, if you want to read a great book based on the Titanic, read the book "The Watch That Ends the Night" by Allen Wolf. It is so fantastic! My new favorite book! It has a little romance and a whole lot of action! Enjoy your Christmas break everyone!**


	3. I Wonder While I Wander

**A big shout out to all the people who have read and reviewed my story! A new character is being added this chapter, Maggie :) and Alexandria (Alex) of course will still be included! Please Review!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: I Wonder While I Wander (based off the Christmas song)_

_April, 1912_

"Miss Dixon?"

I turn around and see Moody standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." He's wringing his cap in his hands while he's saying this.

"What is it?" I ask.

Moody steps closer and puts his hand on my face. I close my eyes and sigh. "I love you."

"Oh, James! I love you too!" I bring my face close to his and he smells like seawater and soap. My lips-

I wake up gasping for breath, covers tangled around my legs, I'm sweating. What the heck was I dreaming about? I didn't love this man, did I? Right now I'm not to sure of anything.

I walk over to the closet and pull out a simple tan dress with brown lace on the bottom. My new best dress, considered my first one is still crusted with mud. I'll have to get that washed before church tomorrow. I pull it on and brush my hair out, leaving it out of a bun.

As I walk out of my room and into the sunlight I see that it is nearly noon! I've missed breakfast! Oh well, I'm used to not eating a lot of food. I walk along the deck and am glad that I let my hair free it feels quite pleasant with the wind blowing through it. I wander over to the rail and close my eyes just enjoying the quiet and the calm of the day. Maybe my life isn't as bad as I thought.

"Miss Dixon?" I turn around and see none other then James Moody standing behind me.

"Officer Moody! How are you today?" I ask, my voice an octave higher than it usually is. I glance down at his mouth and realize what I'm doing too late, I snap my head up and can feel the burn as my cheeks turn bright red. Moody notices.

"Are you ok, Jessica?" This is the first time he has ever said my given name.

"Oh, yes I am quite alright! It's just a little warm out here isn't it?" I give him a sweet smile. Another lie, when am I ever going to break this habit?

"Umm..." He says. It really isn't cold out on the deck at all. It's freezing! I start to put on my gloves when a blast of cold air blows my them right out of my hand.

"Oh! You must think me such a klutz!" I bend down to pick up my gloves at the same time he does, we knock our foreheads against each other. "Urg!" I moan, holding a hand up to my head and stumbling backwards.

"I'm so sorry Miss Dixon, are you alright?" James walks over and puts his hand on my head; it's warm and his fingers are rough and calloused, I shiver.

"I think so, is there a bump there?" I ask, hoping there isn't.

"I don't think, but it might be tender for a couple of days.

I laugh and Moody gives me a funny look, "What's so funny?"

"I always seem to get hurt when I'm around you! First we bump each other and I fall into a mud puddle, then I pass out, now we bump heads! I'm going to have to stay away from you I think, Officer, you are the worst of luck!"

He gets a stricken look on his face and turns a little paler, "I am truly sor-"

"James! I was just kidding! I don't think I would be able to stay away from you! We always end up _running _into each other in some way or another!" I take his hand in mine and pat it.

He smiles, "You are quite right Miss Dixon! Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I say hopefully.

"Would you like to join me for lunch in the crew hall? The food should be to your liking and everyone would love you!" Officer Moody asks turning my hand over and lacing my fingers with his.

"Umm...well I don't know...would the Captain mind...I mean, I'm a woman and some men don't like woman in their "area"," I explain, rambling.

Moody puts his free hand on my face and I can feel my cheeks flair up again. "These aren't your ordinary men, trust me, and Captain Smith will never know nor care! He is always having his meals with the first class passengers, poor man."

"Well I guess I could come for a little while..."

His smile is dazzling and he pulls me along and down a set of stairs until we are almost at the bottom of the Titanic.

"Here we are," Moody says, pushing open a door to a mess hall. Everyone looks up and a couple mouths even drop open.

"Oi Moody! Looks like you've finally gotten yourself a woman!" A man calls from a back table. I pull my hand out of Moody's a step a few feet away. He looks a little hurt, but I think it's for the best.

"James come over here!" The same man calls and waves his hand to us.

"Come on Jess!" Moody tells me, putting a hand at the small of my back and pushing me toward the table.

"Actually James maybe I should be getting back-" I say nervously.

"Jess, really! They're just people, it's not like they're barbarians! Come on," He urges.

"Fine, fine!" I laugh letting him pull me along.

When we reach the table I see two men and a women sitting at the table, "Hey sweetheart," the loud one says.

My eyes go wide, "Beg pardon?" Everyone laughs.

I look at Moody and and whisper, "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Because you got offensive when when Lowe called you sweetheart," Moody chuckles.

"Oh."

The lady pats the seat next to her, "Sit here Miss Dixon!"

I must have given her a surprise look because the next thing she says is, "James has told us so much about you! I'm Maggie, stewardess."

I give Moody a look and he shrugs, I shake Maggie's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll go get us some food," the other man says, walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks Lights!" Lowe calls after him.

"So...umm...what is your job on the ship, Mr. Lowe?" I ask in an attempt to start conversation.

"I'm fifth officer on the Titanic, one rank above this old man!" Lowe says, poking Moody's shoulder.

"Ow!" James says, rubbing his arm, "I'm not old!"

"Twenty-four is practically ancient, James!" Maggie says laughing.

Moody and I exchange a knowing glance with each other. A plate of food drops in front of me, chicken, delicious!

"Thank you Officer," I say politely.

"No Problem, Miss Dixon." Lights answers.

"Please call me Jess."

"Ok, Jess," He smiles.

Lunch is very pleasant and probably the most fun I've had in a long time, and after we're done we bid our goodbyes and I walk back to my room. I sit at my desk and compose a letter that will never be sent.

_Dearest Mother,_

_Even though you are long gone I still wish for you to read this. I miss you so much and I'm having the hardest time living without you and father to guide me. I saw Cal yesterday on the first class promenade, but maybe we won't meet up with each other for the rest of the trip considering our social class differences. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, Your Daughter,_

_Jessica Dixon._

I fold the letter up and stick it into an envelope. I walk out onto the poop deck and throw it over the railing and into the ocean, like a message in a bottle, except for the fact that the living will never receive this letter. I close my eyes and sigh, only two more days to go.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter three is up and running! I hope you like it! Please oh please oh please review, reviews make me feel special, and I've been a good girl this year and a review for whoever read this would be the best Christmas present ever! The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow!**


	4. A Party In Third Class

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks! I've been pretty busy with homework and all that other fun stuff! But, I promise that I will keep updating as soon as I can every week or every two weeks! Reviews are highly appriciated and remember if you review I will try to include you somewhere in the story at some point in time! So enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: A Party In Third Class (Based off the song written for the Titanic)_

_April 13, 1912 (The day ofbefore the sinking)_

_And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth. _The pastor recites in a boring tone. I've always believed in my good faith, but sometimes I swear I have no clue what they are talking about. Thank god the service is almost over or I think I might die of boredom. The only thing that keeps me interested is the fact that Officer Moody is standing at the front of the room repeating along with the pastor.

A half an hour later we say our Amen's and continue out of the room. Moody stops me by the elbow by the door.

"James, a pleasure to see you again," I smile.

"Likewise, Jess," He answers back, "Say, would you like to eat dinner with me again tonight?"

"I could," I say, and he gets a confused look on his face, "Or you could come and eat dinner with me in third class and then we could go to the party afterword. If you haven't been to a third class party, you haven't lived!"

"I don't know..." Moody says timidly.

"Please?" I put on a semi-sarcastic puppy-dog face and look up at him with sad eyes.

"Well, I guess that I could make some time. Lights could probably take the last half an hour of my shift for me-" the officer says.

I jump up and down a little and grab his arm, "Oh! This is wonderful! I promise that you won't regret you won't regret this! Well, unless you get drunk or get into a fight. The third class beer can give you a terrible hangover!"

"Oh, really?" Moody says giving me a sly smile and raising an eyebrow, "And how would you know that? Have you happened to experience this yourself?"

I wink at him, "Pssh! You think a third class girl can't drink? You'd be very surprised officer!"

"I'll have to see that for myself, Miss Dixon," Moody smiles.

"Challenge accepted, Mr. Moody!" I grin.

Moody suddenly stops smiling and looks serious. He looks down the length of my face until his eyes rest on my lips and I can feel him move ever so slightly foreward. I put my hand against his chest and my fingers curl slightly.

"Jess-" His voice is slightly lower, "I-"

"Ahh! Mr. Moody there you are!" James and I jump apart as if we have been stung.

"Yes Captain?" James says, his voice a void mask once again.

"You're needed back at the message room, Officer," Captain Smith says, his voice as smooth as butter. I wonder if he saw anything, I dearly hope for Moody's sake that he didn't.

"Yes, sir! I'll be there right away!" James replys.

"I'll meet you there, Mr. Moody," the captain says walking off and up the stairs to the higher decks. I suddenly feel very exposed in my threadbare dress and worn out leather boots.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" I ask meakly.

Moody nods, "Yes, of course! I'll pick you up at your room at 5:30, would that be ok?"

"Yes that would be fantastic! Goodbye, see you tonight," I reply, turning around and starting to walk away.

Moody grabs my hand lightly and plants a light kiss upon it, "I'm looking foreward to it," he says, turning and walking up the stairs. I watch him until he is out of sight and then check the clock in the far corner of the room, noon. I yern for the time to go faster as I walk back to my room, a slight blush visibly staining the corners of my cheeks a light pink.

* * *

By 5:20 p.m. I'm a mess, my hair is hanging limply out of it's bun and my face is bright red and worried. I unceremoniously throw my clothes around the room in a desperate attempt to find something appropriate to wear for dinner tonight. I know it's sort of stupid that I want to look good for Moody because the third class dining room is not a place that you need to get all dolled up for, but I don't want to look I don't care either.

I end up grabbing a purple dress that my mother gave to me before she died. I hardly ever wear it because it reminds me so much of her, but it's the best thing I own. I throw it on over my undergarmets and try unsuccessfully to button the dress in the back. I struggle with the buttons for five minutes before I hear a knock at my door. I rush over to the door and pull it open, holding tightly to the fabric of the back of the dress to make sure it doesn't fall down.

I look up and see that Moody is not wearing his officer's uniform, but a white shirt and brown pants, and it looks fantastic on him. I must have been staring because James clears his voice a little.

"I'm so sorry! You must think I'm very rude! Please come in!" I open the door, still holding tightly to my dress.

Moody walks in and stands in the middle of the room looking slightly uncomfortable, "Please sit down," I say, pointing to the bed. He sits down and I begin another battle with my dress before I feel a set of hands on my sholders. I turn around and see Moody looking down at me.

"Do you need help?" He asks quietly.

I nod, not daring to take a breath as he removes my hands from the back of the dress and begins to slowly button up the dress. When he's finished he takes a step back and I tie the blue sash around my waist.

"I should only be one more minute," I explain, blushing a bit, "I just need to fix my hair and then we can leave."

"I can help you with that too," James says, coming close again. So close that I can feel his breath on my face.

"Oh, can you?" I mean to sound smooth, but my voice comes out nervous.

"Yes," he replies, putting his hands in the back of my hair and removing all the pins and setting them on the bed. My hair cascades in soft curls down my back and Moody runs his hands through the length of it, "That's much better."

I feel the breath hitch.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, softly.

"Yes," I whisper, and we walk out of the door to the third class dining room, right now, which feels to me as if I'm going to the finest diner in the whole ship.

* * *

After dinner, I dab my face lightly with my napkin, and look up at Moody. Most of the tables have been cleared away to make room for the dance floor and music is pounding throughout the room.

"Well," Moody says, "Now that we are finished with dinner what should we do?"

"What should we do?" I fake surprise, "We dance of course! Haven't you ever been to a party before?"

I stand up and grab his hand, leading him over to where everyone is swirling and dancing around the room.

"I don't know," He says nervously, "I don't really know how to dance."

I feel my eyes widen, "That's no problem! It's quite easy! Here, I'll teach you." I lightly grab his hands and place them around my waist, then I put my own hands around his neck, "Now, third class dancing is a little bit different from first class or second class. A lot more bouncing and a lot less gliding." I begin to move my feet and the next thing I know we're bouncing and skiping throughout the room. We're not the most graceful couple by far, but I can tell that James is having fun, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

We dance song after song until I can can feel my eyes shining and my face hot and red.

"Let's go outside to cool off," Moody shouts in my ear because it is so loud in the small room.

"Okay!" I yell back, grabing his hand and leading him out onto the deck.

The blast of April air feels great on my warm body and I can see my breath in puffs of mist in front of my face everytime I breath out. I go to the rail of the deck and stare up at the stars when I suddenly remember that it is Moody's birthday today.

"Happy Birthday James Moody," I whisper.

"Happy Birthday Jessica Dixon," James replies.

"I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry."

"You didn't need to, you just gave me the best time of my life. Which is better than any present could have been." Moody says quietly.

I smile up at him and step a little closer, wanting the warmth radiating off of him. Moody steps closer too, until our faces are a finges length apart.

"Jess I need to tell you-"

"Shh," I whisper, putting my hand lightly on his cheek, "Tell me later."

I lean the last few centimeters forward, so our foreheads are touching each other. I close my eyes and I can feel him close his too.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ I silently plead in my head.

"Ahh! Jessica Dixon, long time no see!" I hear a voice that I wished that I never would hear again say behind me.

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffie! And a near Jessica/James kiss! I hoped that you liked this chapter as much as I did! Please oh please review and then you can see what's going to happen next faster! **


	5. Rude Realizations

**Thank you guys for being patient with this fanfiction! I know I update like a snail, but I promise that I will try to keep updating every week! Reviews are appreciated, and if you want something specific to happen in a later chapter just send me a message or a review with that request and I will try my best to make it happen! Also if you like Phantom of the Opera or Sleepy Hollow check out my other fanfictions! R and R!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Rude Realizations **_

_**April 13th, 1912 (the night before the sinking)**_

I turn around slowly, fear apparent on my pale face. "What are you doing here Cal?"

I finally get a good look at his face, it's covered with a sneer, "I was just taking a walk around the deck, my dear."

"I'm not _you're dear_!" I hiss, my eyes narrowing into deadly little slits. I look around, "Where's your little wifie? I'm sure that you would be married by now Cal."

"My engagement was rudely brought short," He says, his mouth pulling together like he's tasted something sour and unwanted.

"Sorry to hear that," I chide, "I heard that man whores don't stay with one woman for too long." I pull my face into a sarcastic sadness, "That's really too bad."

Cal's face turns red and he starts shaking at the insult. Moody grabs my arm and whispers into my ear, "Jess? What is going on?"

I swat his hand away, "Not now James."

I step closer to Cal and point my finger at him, poking him in the chest, "You think that you own everyone, you stupid bastard! Just because you're rich doesn't make you the ruler of everyone you want and everything you don't care about!" My voice starts rising and rising until I'm nearly shouting, I'm so angry.

"Why you little-" Cal fumes, grabbing my wrists roughly and twisting until I feel like my skin is going to be pulled off, "You think you can talk to me like that you little sewer rat! You're no better than the rest of the scum on this ship! I'm still better and richer than you and I will make you burn! You have no family and no one that cares about you, and I will make sure that no one cares for you in the future either!" Cal lets go of one wrist and pulls his hand up and slaps me in the face, hard, I fall to the ground, not making a sound, I refuse to give him the pleasure of hearing me cry out in pain.

I pull my head up in time to see Cal's mouth open in a little "O" before I see him get punched in the face by Moody.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again!" Moody shouts, hitting him again. Blood is dripping from Cal's nose onto his pristine, white shirt, making it look like some kind of sick painting.

A cruel smile is plastered on Cal's face when he raises his head, "Looks like you need your _boyfriend _to stick up for you, Jessica. For such an ugly little whore I didn't know that you had it in you to raise the attention of a man."

Jame's face contorts into a rage that I've never seen before, this isn't the kind, collected Moody that I first met when we ran into each other, this is a whole new creature, born in rage and raised with hatred. He punches Cal again and the impact makes a noise that breaks the unpleasant silence of the night. It looks like a hit that would have killed regular men, but this is Cal and the devil isn't so easy to kill.

Cal falls to the ground in a crumpled pile. James kicks him again for good measure and walks over to me, a scary calm radiating off of him. He offers me his hand, and I take it my eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"Let's get out of here," He says quietly.

While we're walking I look back and Cal isn't moving. I open my mouth to ask about him, but Moody cuts me short.

"He'll be fine, just unconscious for a few minutes."

Moody is still shaking with rage, I can feel it through his hand. I pull my hand away lightly and walk slightly ahead in silence. When we reach my room, I open my door and motion for Moody to walk in.

I still down on the bed and pat the spot next to me. Moody shakes his head and pulls up and chair, puts it in front of me, and sits down.

"Ok," James says slowly, carefully, concealing his unwanted anger, "Explain."

I hang my head in shame, my hair falling in front of my face in a curtain, protecting me from the outside world.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Three years ago I was looking for a job, my parents had recently died, my mom died at childbirth and my father soon after because of depression. I was alone with no other living relatives to care for me, so I needed to find a way to move on and live by myself. I looked around for a job unsuccessfully for a year, no one would take me, because of my young age and no connections. I applied for everything I could think of, a nurse, a nanny, a maid, a cook, but I was always refused. My money was running low and I was beginning to feel hopeless, but then I applied for a job at the Hockley household, they were looking for a young maid that could also cook and watch over children. I jumped at the opportunity, and they took me, I was so happy, maybe my life could continue. I was making a steady pay and was great at my job, before I met Cal Hockley.

He showed interest in me and made me feel special, he gave me extra money and let me off work early sometimes, life was great, but then Cal started getting possessive and paranoid, he would hit me for looking at other men and would kiss me in front of other maids, I was humiliated, so I decided to quit my job. I was just about to leave when Cal took me to the side in an unused room. I told him that I was leaving my job and he got angry. Cal took out his pocket knife and slashed me in the side." I was crying by this point in the story and I gently lifted up my dress to show Moody the ugly scar that now adorned the left side of my stomach. It was four inches long and curved like a sinister smile. Moody reaches out like he's going to touch it, but I flinch and back away, as if burned. James lowers his hand and backs away again.

I lower my dress, wipe the tears from my eyes and continue on with the story, "He then threw me out of the house and told me that I was an unwanted rat and a whore and that he never wanted to see my face again. I was bleeding quiet hard by this time and I hobbled over to the nearest hospital where I was stitched up. The doctors asked what had happened and I told them that I had cut myself with a scythe while working in the fields. I lived off the very little money I had left and when the time came I bought a ticket on the Titanic so I could leave my past, but that didn't work out very well." I give a humorless laugh, hiccup and begin crying again, crying harder this time, unable to stifle my sobs I put my face in my hands in shame.

I feel arms around my shoulders and James whispers into my ear, "I will never let him touch you again, Jessica Dixon, I promise you that. I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you, okay.

I nod and snuggle myself deeper into his arms, feeling safe there. Eventually I fall asleep in his arms, feeling warm and safe for the first time in three years, and when I wake up Moody is gone, put on the bedside table there is a note written in a messy, but readable scrawl.

_Jessica,_

_I had to leave to go to work, but meet me by the end of the ship at seven o'clock tonight. Don't worry, I've made sure that we won't see Cal or anyone else tonight. Wear something nice and bring a shawl, it's going to be cold outside._

_Love, _

_J.M._

I smile lightly and fold up the note and put it into my pocket.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter five? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Should I write longer chapters? The next chapter should be up next week, hopefully Sunday on Monday, but I might even update faster if I get some reviews ;). Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!**


End file.
